<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keeps On Turning by imaginary_golux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741771">Keeps On Turning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux'>imaginary_golux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ferris Wheels, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:21:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Persephone has brought Hades to the State Fair. Hades has some questions. Most of them are, "<i>WHY?</i>"</p>
<p>Beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>February Ficlet Challenge 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keeps On Turning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“My queen,” Hades says, looking around dubiously at the crowds, the tents, the lights, the - is that even food? “Why are we here?”</p>
<p>Persephone laughs, pulling him along by the hand. “I want you to see something I’m considering adopting as one of my symbols!” she says.</p>
<p>Hades looks around at the chaos - what <em>is</em> that pink cloud the child is eating? Is that an <em>entire turkey leg</em>? What is a deep-fried Snickers bar? What - did that small child just knock someone into a tank of water? On purpose?</p>
<p>“<em>Here</em>?” he says, and it comes out rather strangled. A place less like his quiet, dark Underworld is hard to imagine. What could his wife find <em>here</em> to be a symbol suited to the Iron Queen of the Dead <em>or</em> to the Bringer of Springtime?</p>
<p>Persephone grins and tows him past the booths selling probably-food and a whole array of tents holding games of luck and skill that Hermes would probably be delighted by, all of them offering truly disturbing toys as rewards, and past another array of tents which promise Hand-Made Quilts and Livestock and Butter Sculptures. (?!, thinks Hades, unable to even muster a coherent reaction. <em>Butter sculptures?</em>)</p>
<p>And then there’s a gate leading to a field full of…</p>
<p>Well, alright, those look like enormous spinning teacups. And <em>that</em> looks like an Egyptian funeral barge that’s being swung like a pendulum. And <em>that</em> seems to be a thing where people are strapped into chairs at the end of long poles and swung about while they scream in - fear? Glee? Hades quite honestly can’t tell.</p>
<p>“What <em>is</em> this?” he asks. Persephone giggles.</p>
<p>“State fair,” she says. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to ask you to go on any of <em>those</em>.”</p>
<p>Hades is a little worried about the emphasis in that sentence. But Persephone leads him past all of them, weaving through the crowds of shouting, laughing people, until they reach…</p>
<p>“What <em>is</em> it?” Hades asks, peering up at the enormous spoked circle looming above the rest of the fair.</p>
<p>“A Ferris wheel!” Persephone says, beaming. “See, you get in at the bottom, and then you get to ride all the way up to the top and see the whole countryside, and come down again. Nice and easy, no screaming at all.”</p>
<p>“...We can always take my carriage up if you want to see the countryside,” Hades points out.</p>
<p>Persephone droops a little. “Well, yes,” she says. “But it <em>is</em> symbolic, the whole cycle of the seasons, death and rebirth, the rise followed by the inevitable fall -”</p>
<p>Hades nods. Persephone gives him a shy little look out of the corner of her eyes. “And the humans have a tradition of kissing when they get to the top,” she adds in a rush.</p>
<p>Hades squeezes her hand and pulls her forward into the line. “Then by all means, my queen, let us participate in such a delightful tradition,” he says, and Persephone lights up again, grinning and joyous.</p>
<p>The view from the top <em>is</em> nice - what little Hades sees between the kisses.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the FFC prompt "Ferris wheel."</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>